heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.10.25 - Swim With The Dolphins
Among a school of small school of whales swam Namora, princess of Atlantis. When she wasn't attending to matters of court, or her family, she often enjoyed swimming amongst aquatic creatures. She can telepathically communicate with them, specifically whales and dolphins. On this day, she wore her commonly seen clothing; a black and red one piece with an "N" buckle on her waist with silver bracers and a small shell crown. Compared to such things as princesses of Atlantis, everything about Dolphin seems downright shabby. She doesn't have a custom-decorated one-piece; her lovely figure is poured into a tied-off blouse and denim cutoffs. She doesn't telepathically liaise with her sea friends; she vocalizes dolphin song. And this is what she's doing now, swimming with the animals who are her own kind in every way but body. The platinum-haired young woman sees Namora amongst the whales, and her gaze lingers for a moment... but she makes no attempt to join her, or them, staying with her own school. Shy, perhaps? Namora is anything but shy, so she spots the fellow blonde and says goodbye to her school and moves to swim alongside of Dolphin, "Pardon the intrusion, but I just had to say hello. I do not think we have met." She spoke a mental greeting with the dolphins, as she redirected her attention back to the girl, "I am Namora. What is your name?" Namora is greeted with a bit of a wide-eyed, questioning stare. She swims alongside Namora... her stroke is an instinctive one, showing that while she might not be old hand at social graces, she's quite an experienced swimmer. The girl responds, in a voice soft from lack of practice. "I am... Dolphin." A warm smile spread across Namora's lips. Then she certainly had not heard of this girl. It was amazing every day that there were more people in the waters she did not know. Perhaps she doesn't go exploring enough these days. She swims alongside the girl, but doesn't get too close. Dolphin is clearly shy, "It is a pleasure to meet you Dolphin, it is a lovely name." She looks amongst those whom she was swimming with, "For I happen to love Dolphins. Do you might if I join you for a swim?" Dolphin pauses a moment after the question. Perhaps she's considering the question, and how she might answer it... But in the end, without a hint of any genuine fear, Dolphin says: "Swim with us." She and the crew of dolphins don't seem to have any objective or mission to complete. Just swimming, maybe even aimlessly. The answer was simple, but friendly enough. Namora spends a few minutes swimming in silence enjoying the company. She was an excellent swimmer, and thought perhaps to introduce Dolphin to Namorita, her daughter. After the silence has passed she speaks again, "Do you live amongst these dolphins? I do not think I have seen you around Atlantis before." Her tone is friendly, as it would not be a problem if the girl was not Atlantean. But she is curious in nature. Dolphin's lips curve just a bit... the most scant hint of a frown. Sensitivity at work. "They're just... fellow... travelers." Dolphin speaks slowly and unsteadily. Each word comes as the result of careful thought, which makes her sentences a bit slow, unavoidably. "I... don't live... anywhere." "I see." She doesn't judge, but she was lost in thought for a moment. Namora pondered the events that led this girl to this state. Was she another exile? Namora was encountering more lately. It was making her grow in concern. She does however quirk her arched brow, "A nomad, then?" Dolphin just looks confused, tinged with a very slight shade of concern. "Why... would I... be... mad?" Namora let out a soft sigh, but smiled. Clearly, Dolphin did not speak often she should have thought as much with her vocabulary. She shook her head, "It means one with no home, who constantly travels. Is this how you would describe yourself." She looks the girl over, feeling her protective nature of those who would swim these waters overcome her, "I only ask because I am curious." Dolphin's response to the vocabulary lesson: "Oh." She looks a little self-conscious about having to be schooled, but she's not maudlin about it, thank god. "I... travel," she affirms. "I don't... stay anywhere." A more concerned expression spreads on Namora's face, the protective nature only growing stronger. She asks, "Worry not. My next question to you is are you safe?" She knew more then many, even amongst her kind the kind of dangers that exist in the waters. And should the girl even enter the surface, even more there. Dolphin again greets Namora's concern with a confused look. It happens all the time when people from two different languages try to converse in a tenuously shared one. There are those pauses, trying to parse what was said... and what was meant. "Safe... from... what?" Dolphin asks, narrowing her eyes slightly. Namora let out a soft laugh as she continued to swim alongside the very confused world, "The dangers that exist in the waters! There are many who would do harm to you, to any. Dangerous creatures in the deep, and other beings who would knowingly hurt you, or take advantage of you." She smiled, as her face softened, "I would not wish to see you harmed. Would you like some place safe to live? I would visit and we can swim together some more. I will even quit asking difficult questions." It's not like Namora's driven up in an aquatic white van with a 'Puppy Petting Zoo' sign, but Dolphin's reaction is still probably understandable. If something seems too good to be true, it probably is. She hasn't lived this long undersea without being that shrewd. "I... do not... let myself... be harmed." A beat. Two beats. Two and a half beats. "Goodbye." And then Dolphin breaks away from the school, to swim away, clearly spooked by how strong Namora came on -- but unable to express that. Namora was easily able to catch up with her and swam alongside her. She is always a very driven woman, and hasn't been shy in many decades. Once she catches up, "Wait. It was not my intention to startle you. You live amongst the waters. I would wish to see you safe. There is no malice in my invitation, nothing I need from you. But I know of a place where you could rest, where you could come and go if you pleased." She looked to the side as she moved her fingers through her hair, "I would see to it that you would be safe. I Namora, Aquaria Nautica Neptunia , princess of Atlantis would promise this. If you would permit it. You can think upon the offer if you wish." Dolphin seems to pause and give thought to the offer. Her look isn't overt hostility toward the Atlantean... just nervousness, a wallflower singled out and not really enjoying the spotlight. "I... have all I... need." Dolphin doesn't slow her pace. Namora can easily keep up, but the white-haired urchin doesn't seem to have much more to say on the matter. Namora held up her hands defensively, a small smile on her lips. "I do not doubt that, Dolphin. But what I offer is a place to rest on occasion in solace. It would be with my best friend in all of the waters, he helped me a lot when I was your age as well. He could even help you learn to communicate, or I would as well. He can be a little brash at times, but he means well." Namora considered for a moment, then continued "Give it some thought. In two days I will be in the place we met, just next to the reef. I will take your answer then and if you say no, that does not mean we can not be friends. I would like to be your friend." Category:Log